


Nightmares and Dreams

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina wakes from a nightmare, but how long will it last?





	Nightmares and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 2/Web of Dreams

Don't look, don't listen, get away--

Beside her, Owain moved just enough that Lucina woke just enough to know she'd been dreaming. Just enough to know that if she closed her eyes she'd fall back into that nightmare, of the past that was the future and the horrors she'd seen and then some. Just enough to know what would happen next if she let herself dream.

She didn't want to wake Owain, seemingly comfortably sleeping and warm and close, but she had to do something. How long would it take to be sure that the nightmare was gone?

Lucina felt her eyelids drooping and tried to blink awake, thought of festivals, of fun, of dancing with Owain and with her parents, of Frederick trying to teach her to knit. Would it be enough? It had been such a long day, and she didn't think she'd been asleep for long. It was still dark; Owain was breathing slowly beside her-- it would be okay. Everything would be okay.

She closed her eyes, already feeling like sleep would take her, with the nightmare lingering just enough that Lucina tensed. But no... She would always remember, the nightmares would come.

But better dreams would come, too. This would be one, she hoped. One for the future, of festivals and dancing and knitting, catching frogs with Aunt Lissa and new things, over and over again.

Dreams that could come true.

Not the nightmares that had.

Lucina woke to the sun, rested.

She'd been dreaming.


End file.
